EddyMataGallos
|} EddyMataGallos is an active Spanish highscorer and the current grandmaster of N. As of 11 July 2012, he is ranked 0th in the 0th Boards with 155 0ths, and 0th as well in the Top-20 Boards with 599 Highscores, the max possible. He is also ranked 1st in the Total Level Score with 71440 secs. He is ranked 0th in Infunity 0th boards (Metanet+NReality 0ths) with a grand total of 384 0ths, as well as 999 Top20 Scores. He actively participates in the forums, NUMA (playing/commenting not mapping), and in contests, and can often be seen on IRC, always glad to playtest maps. Eddy's history since he discovered N could be divided into two ages. The Old Age (just playing and soft highscoring) and the New Age (the serious highscoring age when he achieved all of the things he has achieved in the highscoring scene). Old Age (Playing and soft highscoring) This period starts obviously when he discovered N and began playing it, during 2006. He played intermitently and ended up beating it on 08/Sept/07. However after this, he just kept playing for fun, sometimes trying to improve his scores, but was never interested in highscoring and never dedicated a considerable amount of time to N. He also discovered NReality and started slowly playing it, eventually beating it on 24/Aug/08. This lasted until 2009, when he started improving his scores in order to make the Legit Mode Top20 Boards (Infunity Boards), we can say that this is when he started highscoring. He went through all levels from the beginning, eventually reaching 999 Top20 Scores on the Infunity boards in late 2010, the max possible since he was too late too score on 59-0. He began highscoring on the true Metanet Boards at around May 2010 and by July 2010 he had gained 90 Metanet Top20s. He also started playing in competitions and mappacks, like ska's column, a map pack codenamed 'Medieval Myriads', from which he was awarded with his first map dedication on NUMA. EddyMataGallos '''continued highscoring during August, and by 1 September 2010, he broke into the Top-20s rankings with 121 Metanet Top20 Highscores, ranked '''19th. On 4 October 2010, Eddy took his first Metanet highscore 0th on 31-3. He kept highscoring at this very slow rate, barely dedicating time to N in the next 10 months, however, his serious highscoring era was about to start after this... keep reading the next part. New Age (Serious highscoring) At that point, the next 10 months, until September 2011, Eddy kept highscoring at a really slow rate, barely dedicating time to N, and just gained a few 0ths and a few Top20 Scores. However, on September 2011, he suddenly came from nowhere and started a rampage of NReality 0ths, going through entire columns and trying to dominate the most levels possible. He gained an astonishing 200 0ths in 2 months period, now standing at 240 0ths and owning the top spot at the NReality 0th Rankings, 20 0ths over xaelar, even though he had only finished going through 5/10 NReality columns. Also thanks to this period his skill increased, reason for which he decided to go to Metanet again. As I said, this fact made Eddy decide to go to Metanet Boards again, and, on November 2011, a new age started for him when he decided to fully highscore way more than he had ever done on the Metanet Boards. He started going through all episodes from the beginning highscoring every single level and episode and taking a bunch of 0ths, eventually reaching the grandmaster spot (the most 0ths) and 599 Top20 Scores, along with 71000 Total Level Score and many more achievements. At this moment before the rampage started, he had under 20 0ths, under 200 Top20 Scores and under 67000 Total Level Score. Keep reading, now its when the things become interesting. By 19 November 2011, EddyMataGallos '''climbed the 0th rankings to '''4th position with 25 0ths, and was ranked 12th in the Top20 Rankings with 271 Top20 scores. By 17 December 2011, he had leapfrogged Mr_Lim in the 0th Rankings by climbing to 3rd position with an impressive 43 0ths, and also reached 11th position in the Top20 Rankings with 391 Top20 scores. In 25 December 2011, Eddy became the 10th player to ever achieve 70000 seconds of Total Level Score. On 27 December 2011 he overtook eru_bahagon in the 0th Rankings, now standing 2nd with 61 0ths, and also standing 6th in the Top20 Rankings with 444 Top20 Scores. By the start of January 2012, he reached 500 Top20 Scores, stading 4th on the Top20 Rankings. In 13 January 2011, Eddy became the 5th player to ever achieve 71000 seconds of Total Level Score, less than a month after achieving 70k. On 9 February, Eddy took his 499th level score out of a possible 499, since the 500th level, 59-0 is locked out due to every highscore on that level being maxed out. On 25 February 2012, Eddy became the 6th player ever to reach 100 0ths, 75 of which had been taken in the last 3 months. Next month Eddy netted 26 more 0ths, although 24 of them were made in an insane highscoring week, for a grand total of 126 0ths as of 4 April 2012. On 4 April 2012, Eddy reached 599 Top-20 Scores, the max possible and maybe ever reached. On 14 April 2012, he surpassed vankusss in total 0ths and therefore reached the top spot with 135 0th Scores. Thus making him the current highscoring grandmaster of N. It is not clear whether another player has ever reached the amount of 599 Top20 Scores, since the max reported is 598 (due to the thought that 92-4 was maxed as well as 59-0), done by Mr_Lim and then by Hendor. In case someone else achieved it, it was probably one of the very first players around 2004 or 2005 (like Brett_Sully_), in which case Eddy would be the first player in around 7 years to achieve 599 Top20 Scores. As of 11 July 2012, Eddy is ranked 0th in the 0th Rankings with 155 0ths, 0th in the Top20 Rankings with 599 Top20 Scores, and 1st in the Total Level Score Rankings with 71440.400 secs. Category:Player Category:Player Category:high Category:Highscorers